


Nervous. Nice to meet you (again) - 4

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny and Vlad being a cute couple, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Vlad getting along with Jack and Maddie, Vlad sees the portal again, family night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: Planing to get along with his fiancés parents, Vlad is spending an evening with them. Finally getting along with Jack and Maddie, he gets confronted by his past...the ghost portal.





	Nervous. Nice to meet you (again) - 4

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun

Jazz watched nervously her parents glaring at Vlad. They were all sitting in the living room, playing charade. Danny was guessing weird things like there was no tomorrow while Vlad kept on flapping his arms around and shaking his head by every wrong guess his fiancé made.

“Time is up,” Jazz spoke up as the timer peeped. Danny hung his head then looking up at his love,” what was the answer supposed to be?”

“Hunger Games!” Vlad shouted,” you know? Bow and Arrow,” he motioned like holding the weapon,” Katniss Everdeen,” he swished his hand through his silver hair, “and mocking bird”

Jazz giggled as Vlad was again doing this weird arm flapping.

“Vlad, I didn’t read the books nor did I watch the movies. You should have shown me ‘two words’” her brother held up two fingers,” first. Hunger. Hungry,” he stroked his hand on his stomach,” and games, game controller” Danny finished, holding his hands up like playing with said controller.

“You should r-read more, Daniel” Vlad huffed, smirking as Danny huffed as well to show his annoyance to be called that. Daniel was a name he surely hated.

“And you should learn how to play charade” he replied in his typical bored voice, kissing the older man when he sat down beside him,” you were horrible out there”

“Oh yeah? And you should really read more books!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“Guys?” Jazz spoke up, her eyes subtly pointing at the glaring parents.

“Alright,” Danny nodded,” Mom, Dad, it’s your turn”

Maddie stood up and took a card from Jazz. She nodded, smiling at her husband.

Jazz had a bad feeling about it.

Maddie pointed at their guest, making Jack shout Vlad’s name,” VLAD!”

She then made some disturbing movements with her hands, implying disturbing things.

Jack kept on guessing,” Strangling Vlad! Poisoning Vlad! Throwing Vlad over the bridge! Throwing Vlad out of the plane! Throwing Vlad into a lion pit! Throwing-“

There were many, many suggestions of where Vlad might be thrown out. Danny’s blank expression couldn’t hide his fury in his lifted shoulders as his hands kept on holding his fiancé’s hand, rubbing them to calm the distressed man.

“Throwing Vlad into the fire! Throwing Vlad-“

“T-time is up…?” Jazz spoke up awkwardly. Maddie shrugged and sat down next to her husband.

“And what was the answer?” Danny looked straight at his parents.

“Caesar salad” Maddie replied, smiling and shrugging again.

“Annoyed. Okay, I get it,” Vlad chuckled without humor,” I get it! You don’t like me. I’m just an old pervert to you, marrying a young man who is way out of my liege”

“Vlad, don’t,” Danny tried to interrupt but Vlad stood up, glaring softly at the parents.

“Exasperated. I understand that this must be uncomfortable for you. I’m your age. While he wasn’t even born, I went to university! While he was barely three, I took over my father’s business. But we met just a year ago. We met as adults”

“What university where you at?” Maddie glared at him,” Daddy surely gave you the best of the best, paying for all this”

“Irritated. Well, of course! I went to Maddison University in Wisconsin! What is so bad about that now?! I had had supportive parents! So what?!” Vlad asked exasperated.

“Wait.” Maddie spoke up,” did you say Wisconsin?”

“Confused. Yes, I never finished due to sickness but-“

Jack interrupted, “did you have Dr. Gilbert as Professor too?”

Danny and Jazz switched glances as Vlad began to laugh,” Of course I had! Th-That guy seriously taught everything! No matter what you studied, he w-was EVERYWHERE!”

Vlad, Jack and Maddie laughed together. Actually laughed _together._

“Let’s get out of here…” Jazz whispered over to Danny, both slowly standing up and leaving for the kitchen. They watched Vlad sitting down again, now clearly closer to the parents as they started to share their stories about that Dr. Gilbert and more teachers they had.

“Wow, I wished they would get along, but this is still weird,” Danny spoke up.

“Yes, but finally they actually get to know each other,” Jazz nodded. The children watched their parents and fiancé imitating some teacher and trying to outdo each other. In the end, Jack won.

“How about we go for a walk? Let them feel like students again,” Jazz chuckled softly.

Danny nodded and followed his sister out through the kitchen.

“Okay, so w-what did you study?” Vlad asked, feeling relaxed to finally be able to enjoy his time with his fiancé’s parents.

“We studied ghosts!” Jack answered excited, planning already to show Vlad everything they invented so far and what they found out about those ghosts.

Before he could start to ramble, Maddie stopped him with a hand on his chest, turning to Vlad,” how about we show you?”

“Th-This is not the m-moment where you kill me in your b-basement, right?” Vlad joked half-hearty, feeling nervous to be invited to the basement by the people who hated him just an hour ago.

“Well, not intentionally,” Maddie joked as well, smiling at the other man still standing by the stairs,” don’t worry, you can come down”

Vlad sighed and followed them downstairs. There was a soft humming sound filling the room and strange objects and inventions where scrambled all across this place.

“Sorry for the mess, guests don’t come often in here-“ Maddie explained, being interrupted by her husband who shouted,” our latest successful invention! The GHOST PORTAL!!”

Jack pushed a big red button, which cause the portal to open and reveal glowing greenish lights on the other side of the portal.

Maddie and Jack glanced at Vlad, expecting to see excitement in his eyes.

But the man stared at the portal in horror, his shaking hands starting to scratch his face. His breathing became fast and short and he tumbled backwards till he simply fell as he lost consciousness.

“Vlad!”

Vlad woke up to Danny snapping at his parents. The man lay on the couch and blinked groggily, watching Jack and Maddie trying to explain what happened while Danny just interrupted them.

“I knew you didn’t like him but this? Acting suddenly so nice and then scaring him to death. What the hell is wrong with you guys?”

Danny was angry, they could see. He walked up and down, pointing angrily his finger at his parents. The way he ruffled his hair to calm down why clearly being upset.

“You’re awake!” Jazz spoke up relieved, making Vlad flinch.

“Y…yeah…what happened?”

“My parents tried to kill you, that’s what happened,” Danny turned his emotionless glare towards his parents who snapped back,” we didn’t!”

“Not intentionally!” Jack added.

“Danny, please, calm down,” Vlad sighed. But Danny became even more upset.

“Calm down? Vlad, this was not ok. You can’t defend them in hopes of them liking you. That’s ridicules”

Vlad rubbed his forehead, still feeling a little dizzy,” please stop yelling and let me explain”

The family watched him strangely but sat down to listen. Danny blushed, still not used that his fiancé could read his emotions so easily. He sat down next to Vlad.

“You see,” Vlad began,”…I…b-back i-in college…I was…”

The humming in his mind made him shiver and he scratched his face. His expressions became calm, but emotionless.

“…Sad…I got into an accident with this invention of yours…”

“We are so sorry for ruining this evening. Really” Maddie apologized honestly. Jack stood beside her, hugging her around the shoulders.

“Calm. Don’t worry, it’s fine. Amused. It’s not like you could have known about it” Vlad said easily. Danny was getting the car ready while Vlad was saying his goodbyes to the family.

They were shaking hands and while Jazz and the parents laughed, Vlad could only manage a little smile.

“I wish you good night” he said finally, walking back to the car and waving to the Fenton’s.

Climbing in, he took a deep breath.

“Amused. Well, who would have thought?”

“Vlad, I am. I am…so. Sorry” Danny shook his head, eyes kept on the road,” if I had known that accident was from-“

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it” Vlad petted his fiancé’s leg,” this topic is always difficult for me and I’m grateful that you didn’t push it. But apparently, life wanted me to confront it again”

“That’s…” Danny replied in aw,” that’s an interesting thought actually”

“Yes…” Vlad nodded,” it is, isn’t it?”

They drove in silence for a while.

“…but don’t expect me to ever set a foot in your parents’ basement” Vlad spoke up again, chuckling when Danny huffed out his own laugh, slamming his hands on the steering wheel in enjoyment.


End file.
